Toby's Discovery
Toby's Discovery is the fourteenth episode of the fifth season. Plot The young Hatts make a sandcastle modeled on one in the heart of Sodor, and the intrigued Fat Controller asks Toby to take him to find it. Toby finds the castle, and then visits a run-down mine located on the same map as the castle. The mines are re-opened, but Toby is spooked by Thomas' tale of the "Old Warrior" who hunts in the mines during the night. Toby is horrified to be put on guard duty at the mines, and meets the "Old Warrior", but discovers that the ghost is really a narrow gauge engine named Bertram. Characters * Thomas * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Bertram (does not speak) * Henrietta (does not speak) * Skarloey (cameo) * Rheneas (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Caroline (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) Locations * The Fishing Village * Norramby Church Station * Tidmouth Bay * The Old Mine * Arlesdale End * Toby's Branch Line Trivia * Toad's scrap model from Escape and rusty models of Thomas and James are seen at the mine. * Duke's old shed is seen next to Bertram when he is discovered. * According to Britt Allcroft, Bertram was supposed to be a tank engine, but financial issues forced the model crew to repaint Duke's model and use Smudger's face. * When Toby stops at the signal box, his and Oliver's themes are heard playing at the same time. * This episode marks the first and only appearance of Bertram to date. Goofs * When Toby is at the fishing village, Henrietta's roof is lifted up. * At the end of Toby's first-person view traveling along, the rails stop at a dead end. * The signalman's appearance changes between the time Toby first meets him and the time Toby finds Bertram. * The old map shows that the way to get to the castle and the mine beyond the signal box is to take the right track at the junction, but Toby takes the left track at that junction. * When Toby stops at the junction, some of his steam disappears, indicating a film cut. * In the scenes where the mine is reopened, the track Rheneas is on has no buffers. * When Toby comes to the junction, the lever to the points only appears when the fireman switches them. * When the Fat Controller says "We'll go check castle first", his close up outside the signal box is used again. In Other Languages Gallery File:Toby'sDiscoverytitlecard.png|UK title card File:Toby'sDiscoveryoriginalUStitlecard.png|US title card File:Toby'sDiscoveryUStitlecard.png|Alternate US Title Card File:Toby'sDiscoverySpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:Signalman.jpg|The signalman File:StephenBridgetHatt.jpg|Stephen and Bridget Hatt File:Toby'sDiscoverydeletedscene.png|Deleted scene File:Toby'sDiscovery2.jpg File:Toby'sDiscovery3.jpg File:Toby'sDiscovery4.jpg File:Toby'sDiscovery5.jpg File:Toby'sDiscovery6.jpg|Toby and Henrietta File:Toby'sDiscovery7.jpg File:Toby'sDiscovery8.jpg|Toby and the Fat Controller File:Toby'sDiscovery9.jpg File:Toby'sDiscovery10.jpg|Thomas and Toby File:Toby'sDiscovery11.jpg File:Toby'sDiscovery12.png File:Toby'sDiscovery13.png File:Toby'sDiscovery15.png|Toby, Skarloey, Bertram and Rheneas File:Toby'sDiscovery17.png File:Toby'sDiscovery18.png|The map File:Toby'sDiscovery19.png File:Toby'sDiscovery20.png File:Toby'sDiscovery21.png File:Toby'sDiscovery22.png File:Toby'sDiscovery23.png File:Toby'sDiscovery24.png File:Toby'sDiscovery25.png File:Toby'sDiscovery26.png File:Toby'sDiscovery28.png File:Toby'sDiscovery29.png|The Fat Controller and the signalman File:Toby'sDiscovery30.png File:Toby'sDiscovery31.png File:Toby'sDiscovery32.png File:Toby'sDiscovery33.png File:Toby'sDiscovery34.png File:Toby'sDiscovery35.png File:Toby'sDiscovery36.png File:Toby'sDiscovery37.png File:Toby'sDiscovery38.png File:Toby'sDiscovery39.png File:Toby'sDiscovery40.png File:Toby'sDiscovery41.png File:Toby'sDiscovery42.png File:Toby'sDiscovery43.jpeg File:Toby'sDiscovery45.jpg File:Toby'sDiscovery46.png|The sand castle File:Toby'sDiscovery47.png File:Toby'sDiscovery48.png File:Toby'sDiscovery49.png File:Toby'sDiscovery50.png File:Toby'sDiscovery51.png File:Toby'sDiscovery52.png File:Toby'sDiscovery53.png File:Toby'sDiscovery54.png File:Toby'sDiscovery55.png File:Toby'sDiscovery56.png File:Toby'sDiscovery57.png File:Toby'sDiscovery58.png|The old line File:Toby'sDiscovery59.png File:Toby'sDiscovery60.png File:Toby'sDiscovery61.png File:Toby'sDiscovery62.png File:Toby'sDiscovery63.png File:Toby'sDiscovery64.png File:Toby'sDiscovery65.png File:Toby'sDiscovery66.png File:Toby'sDiscovery67.png File:Toby'sDiscovery68.png File:Toby'sDiscovery69.png File:Toby'sDiscovery70.png File:Toby'sDiscovery71.png File:Toby'sDiscovery72.png File:Toby'sDiscovery73.png File:Toby'sDiscovery74.png File:Toby'sDiscovery75.png File:Toby'sDiscovery76.png File:Toby'sDiscovery77.png File:Toby'sDiscovery78.png File:Toby'sDiscovery79.png File:Toby'sDiscovery80.png File:Toby'sDiscovery81.png File:Toby'sDiscovery82.png File:Toby'sDiscovery83.png File:Toby'sDiscovery84.png File:Toby'sDiscovery85.png File:Toby'sDiscovery86.png File:Toby'sDiscovery87.png File:Toby'sDiscovery88.png File:Toby'sDiscovery89.png File:Toby'sDiscovery90.png File:Toby'sDiscovery91.png File:Toby'sDiscovery44.jpg File:Toby'sDiscovery46.jpg File:Toby'sDiscovery47.jpg Episode File:Toby's Discovery - British Narration File:Toby's Discovery- American narration Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes